Stephanie Holden
Lieutenant Stephanie Holden is a fictional character from the popular American television show Baywatch. She was played by actress Alexandra Paul. Stephanie was the sensible older sister of Caroline Holden. Physical Appearance Stephanie is a slender woman in her late twenties and early thirties with long brown hair eventually cut shorter between each season and brown eyes. Personality Stephanie was greatl devoted to her job, always putting others before her own needs Early Life When Stephanie was seven years old her father died in a helicopter crash in Vietnam. This affected her deeply and she developed a huge fear of helicopters which she carried through to her adult life. In the season 4 episode 'The Child Inside' Stephanie revealed that she was abandoned by her mother and she was raised by her grandmother. Before Season 3 Stephanie originally came to Baywatch as a temporary replacement for Jill Riley, who was on vacation at the time. She immediately began a romantic relationship with Mitch Buchannon and the two became very serious. The relationship ended abruptly when Stephanie left Mitch without explanation. Seasons 3-6 Stephanie returned to Baywatch in Season 3, this time as a Lieutenant. Mitch was shocked to see her and still harboured resentment towards her for her sudden departure years earlier. Stephanie revealed to Mitch that at the time of their relationship she was married and wanted to return to her husband and try to work things out. The marriage eventually did fail and she apologised to Mitch for her actions. Stephanie and Mitch eventually got over their differences and began to form a strong friendship. Despite being close friends Mitch and Stephanie continued to have romantic feelings for each other, which affected many of their relationships. Season 7 Stephanie and her husband Tom decided to spend their honeymoon on a boat called "Chance Of Lifetime" with Mitch, Neely, and a group of teenagers whom they hope to teach about the lifeguard service. Two of the teenagers, Randy and Terry get into a fight and accidentally break the only radio on the ship. The group is unaware that they are heading into a storm, which leads them to eventually abandon the sinking ship. As Stephanie swims towards the lifeboat, she notices that Trisha (one of the teenagers) is missing, and returns to find her on the cabin floor. As they head toward the deck, a bolt of lightning strikes the mast, which falls onto Stephanie, crushing her. Mitch and Tom make it to her, but her injuries are too severe and she dies in their arms. Mitch is the one who ends up telling Caroline about her sister's death. The funeral takes place the following day, with Mitch delivering the eulogy. Like Jill Riley before her, Stephanie wasn't only a great lifeguard, but a good friend who would be greatly missed by the team. Trivia *Like C.J. Parker, she was one of the most popular and longest serving characters in the series appearing in five seasons from 1992-1997. *Stephanie was the first Lieutenant lifeguard in the series, the second was Taylor Walsh. *She was the third lifeguard killed off in the show, the first was Jill Riley and the second was Tracy Dodsworth. She was also the second to be killed after a rescue. *In Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding, Stephanie's death appears in Mitch's dreams. He is now dating a woman named Allison Ford who looked exactly like her. But she was really a con artist named Judy Rabin who changed her appearance to assist a criminal named Mason Sato who had a personal grudge against Mitch. She was also played by Alexandra Paul. Gallery Alexandra-Stephanie 1.jpg Alexandra-Stephanie 2.jpg Alexandra-Stephanie 3.jpg Alexandra-Stephanie 4.jpg C.J., Stephanie and Summer.jpg|Stephanie with C.J. and Summer Summer, Mitch, Stephanie, Matt and C.J..jpg|Stephanie with Summer, Mitch, Matt and C.J Baywatch cast 33470l.jpg C.J.,Stephanie, Mitch, Garner, Matt and Summer.jpg|Stephanie with C.J., Mitch, Garner, Matt, Summer and Hobie CJ, Caroline and Stephanie.jpg|Stephanie with C.J. and her sister Caroline Season 5 Cast.jpg Baywatch cast 33473l.jpg Mitch and Stephanie.jpg Baywatch group.jpg Caroline, Logan, C.J., Neely, Mitch, Cody and Stephanie.jpg|Stephanie with Caroline, Logan, C.J., Neely, Mitch and Cody Season 6 gang.jpg Neely,_Caroline,_Mitch,_C.J._and_Stephanie.jpg|Stephanie wih Neely, Caroline, Mitch and C.J. 162367.jpg Category:Baywatch characters Category:Lifeguards Category:Deceased characters Category:Baywatch Category:Baywatch (Season 3) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 4) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 5) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 6) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 7) characters Category:Female Lifeguards Category:Baywatch Nights (Season 1) characters Category:Characters